poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Piggy
' Miss Piggy' is a pig from the Muppets franchise, even if she doesn't care one little bit. She has a bit of a crush on Kermit the Frog. She met Winnie the Pooh and friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. Trivia: *Despite him being friends with the Muppets, she is the one muppet/person Barney the Dinosaur likes the absolute least, due to her aggressive behavior, spoiled attitude, super-sensitive nature, terrible sense of humor (except on the Veterinarian's Hospital sketches), lack of manners, and every other matter of herself that makes her more of a bully than a good guy, or good girl. In other words, out of all the divas he dislikes, she's the worst, more or less. In fact, she doesn't even like or care Barney at all, for many reasons only she can understand, mainly on how nice he is to everyone and everything, and then some, in belief he is an annoying freak of nature. Thankfully, due to his friendship with Kermit, she's never said when he's around her area, in fear of how Kermit will react. This, however, doesn't mean Barney hates her back, not at all. He just wishes she was much, much nicer, and a bit smarter at that. She'll also have a rough relationship with Sergeant Calhoun until a future project. *She is #3 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Muppets from The Muppet Show. *''She's Orson's sister and Hamton's aunt''. *Miss Piggy will see Pooh and his friends again in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Muppets films. *Miss Piggy will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. *Miss Piggy will see Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Movie and the rest of The Land Before Time/Muppets films. *Miss Piggy will meet Bloom (Winx Club), Simba, Alex, and their friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Miss Piggy will see Bloom and her friends again in a few Winx Club/Muppets films. *Miss Piggy will see Simba and his friends again in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Muppets. *Miss Piggy will first meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey, Dumbo and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Muppets (2011). *Miss Piggy will join Barney the Dinosaur and meet Holly Hobbie, Vanellope von Schwartz, Dipper and Mabel Pines, the Kids Next Door, and their friends in Barney Joins The Muppets. *Miss Piggy will see Barney and his friends again in several more Barney/Muppet films. *Miss Piggy will see Charlie Brown and his friends in some Peanuts/Muppet films. *Miss Piggy will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014). Category:Pigs Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Barney's Allies Category:Muppet characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bullies Category:Not too intelligent Category:Anti heroines Category:Live-action characters Category:Singing characters Category:Jerks Category:Aunts Category:Wives Category:Sisters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Egomaniacs Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters who are male-voiced Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies